Current skin care treatment protocols typically involve the absorption or penetration of a skin formation into the epidermis for effective results. However, the Stratum Corneum (SC), the topmost and thinnest layer of the epidermis, is said to be 1000 times more resistive as a natural barrier than the underlying viable epidermis. As a result, skin formulations applied to the skin often do not reach the lower layers of the epidermis as intended.
Current techniques for aiding infusion of a skin formulation having active materials to the epidermis include micro needles, electrophoresis, ultrasound, dermal/micro-dermal abrasion, and chemical peels. These methods are either not effective on all types of fluids or are associated with pain, bleeding, and infection.
However, currently there are no devices and/or methods that improve infusion of skin formula penetration into the SC without affecting the underlying viable tissues, and which preferably work in a painless, infection-free manner.